She
by Rosekeet
Summary: "Ron had heard that 'I do' was the longest setence ever known to man. It wasn't until he heard Hermione say it he knew it was true." Ron watches as Hermione marrys somebody else. sad. *romantic fluff*


_She_ By, Rosekeet   
Rated: PG Dedicated to: My laptop. *huggles laptop* Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and titles belong to J.K. Rowling. The song _She_ (original title, eh?) is sung by Elvis Costello. I assume no credit for either of these things.  
A/N: I'm going through a mush phase right now. This fic is fluff, mush, waffy, and basically total brain candy. But hey, I love this kinda stuff and there are others like me. I don't know if this is any good or not but I enjoyed writing it. If you don't like it's cool, if you do cool. So, flame, spark, char, rave, or whatever suits your mood. It's only one chapter so it should be a short read. It's pretty sad and remember RON AND HERMIONE 4EVA!!! And also! (warning, shameless 'read my fics' plug comming) I've written other HP fics. Check 'em out, please! Most of them are happier than this.   


_She  
May be the face I can't forget  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure of the price I have to pay  
She may be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day_

  
  
On a beautiful summer day Ronald Weasley felt his life come to a screeching halt. He stood stock still watching his dreams and world come crashing down around his ears. Before it had just seemed like something terrible that was hinted at but would never really happen. It would never REALLY happen, he would stop it before it did, but with out warning it had snuck up on him and there was nothing he could do about it.   
"All right, there Ron?" Harry whispered nudging him. Ron glanced over to where Harry was stood beside him at the front of the church. He nodded. Harry looked worriedly at him and then glanced one more person over to where Will was standing looking extremely nervous.  
"Ok, there, Willie boy?" Sean called over, grinning. He grinned back.  
"Fine." Will was a tall, lean wizard with neatly combed dishwater blonde hair. He had an oval face with a straight nose and the bluest eyes Ron had ever seen. Ron felt very ill all of a sudden.  
"You should have told her." Harry whispered.  
"Don't you think I know that?!" Ron snapped back. Harry shrugged.  
"There's still time."   
"I am not going to ruin this wedding." Harry looked sadly at Ron and then nodded.  
"If you think that's for the best, then mate." Ron didn't say anything.  
  
  
The wedding march started and Ron felt a terrible pain in his stomach. The entire congregation stood up and in stepped Hermione walking with her father. Ron felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never seen her look so beautiful. The white satin dress swept off her shoulders and the full skirt swirled around her. Her hair had been curled and hung down her back, pushed away from her face by a gossamer veil. She was smiling and her happiness seemed to radiate around the entire church. Ron starred at her and wished with all his might that he and Will could trade places.  
Mr. Granger lifted up Hermione's veil and kissed her on her check Hermione hugged him and then turned to Will. Will smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it beaming. The pastor began.   
"We are gathered here today..." Ron stopped listening. His eyes were fixed upon Hermione.   
_Ron, you stupid prat! You should have said something! You've loved her for 13 years! Half your life!!!! And now..._ He broke off the thought and and looked out over the pews filled to the brim with people. He spotted Neville and his wife, Lavender, who was trying to keep their little son quiet. Averting his eyes he saw Dean and fiancée Susan. And sitting next to them was Viktor Krum with his pregnant wife. Ron turned his gaze towards Hermione and Will again. Everybody had someone who loved them but him. _It could have been me and Hermione._ He thought. _But... I waited too long._ He felt Harry nudging him. Ron glanced at him snapping out of his thoughts.  
"If anyone does not agree with this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor was saying. Harry looked at him but Ron turned his eyes towards his shoes.   
Hermione was happy with Will. It would crush her to know how miserable he was. He heard a small sigh from Harry. There was a silence. No one spoke.  
"Very well then do you William Avery Parker-"   


_She  
May be the beauty or the beast   
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem   
Inside her shell_

  
  
"I do." Will said sliding the ring onto Hermione's finger. Happy tears were falling down her cheeks.   
"Do you Hermione Anne Granger-" The pastor began. Ron listened to the pastor feeling cracks forming in his heart. He had heard some where that the longest sentence ever known to man was "I do." Ron had thought this rather amusing when he first heard it but it wasn't until he heard Hermione say it that he knew it was true. In those two short words 12 years of his life flashed in front of him and came crashing down over his head. The next thing he knew the entire congregation was clapping as Hermione and Will were exchanging their first kiss as man and wife.   
"All right, mate?" Harry asked as they walked down the aisle following the happy couple.  
"I- I'm not sure..." He said swallowing. Harry smiled sadly and patted him on the back.  
"DADDY!" cried a little girl of about three happily running towards Harry.   
"Gwen!" Harry said hugging her and picking her up. Guinevere was the spitting image of her father. They had the same shaped face and vivid green eyes.   
"Was I a good fwower girl?" She asked smiling and holding on tightly to the small basket that had once been filled with rose petals.   
"The very best!" Harry told her smiling and adjusting the crown of flowers on her dark curly hair.   
"Gwen! There you are!" Scolded Veronique, Harry's wife seeing the two of them.   
"Sowwy Mummy." Gwen said. "I was showing Daddy my fwowers!" Veronique sighed and smiled.   
"All right. Just don't run off again."   
"Uncwe Ron!" The little girl said, "Wasn't I a good fwower girl?" Ron smiled and swung her onto his shoulders wishing that he and Hermione oculd have been like Harry and Veronique.  
"You were just about the best darned flower girl I've ever seen!" He told her as they exited the church to go to the reception.  
  
At the reception Ron scarcely knew what was happening. He ate, laughed, congratulated the bride and groom, danced and drank.  
"I never knew you were such a good actor." Harry commented dryly as Ron looked up from where he had been chatting with a bridesmaid.   
"Don't know what you're talking about, mate." He said turning back to the bridesmaid. Harry shook his head and left. Ron laughed at a joke the bridesmaid told him and ordered another drink. Maybe it would make the pain go away. He felt like his heart had been physically ripped from his body and stepped on. It was the most horrible feeling he had ever felt. He watched from the shadows as Will and Hermione had their first dance. She looked so happy in Will's arms Ron felt another pang in his chest.  
"You ok, buddy?" A waiter asked. He nodded and once again the world dissolved around him.  
  


_She who always seemed so happy in a crowed  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die_

  
  
"Ron!" An all too familiar voice said bringing the world into focus again, "I've been looking every where for you!"  
"You have?" He asked surprised.  
"Yes. I haven't got to talk to you all day."  
"Well, you have been busy." Hermione smiled.  
"Yeah. I have."  
"Congratulations." He said feeling like a part of him was dying.  
"Thank you."  
"I know you and Will are going to be really happy together. He's a good guy."  
"I know. Thanks for being a good friend for all these years Ron." He smiled wishing what he'd said about will had been a lie.   
"You've been a good friend too, Hermione, I'll miss you."  
"Oh, Scotland isn't that far away." She smiled. "I'll owl you and well see each other, I know we will."   
"Yeah, I know." Ron said and he reached over and hugged her. Hermione looked a bit surprised but she hugged him back tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be seeing you then." Ron said breaking apart feeling wetness on his cheek. Was she crying.  
"All right." Hermione said looking at him worriedly. Ron exited the building quickly and stood silently in the warm night air feeling so horrible he couldn't even describe it. He reached a hand up to wipe Hermione's tears off his cheek. His fingers brushed his cheek and he realized that they weren't Hermione's tears, but his own.  
  


_She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and many years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be   
The meaning of my life is   
  
She, She, She_


End file.
